


unforgotten

by ribbu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbu/pseuds/ribbu
Summary: a series of poems and vignettes of Sebastian post-falltags to be added
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	1. vacancy

this is for you because  
you’ve left me with a wound in my chest  
it misses your knife–  
the one that used to fill it

you’ve left me wide open,  
thoughts of you spilling out,  
like guts, but i’d prefer guts  
because those, i can clean up

why wouldn’t i drink whiskey to water down the ache?  
you stung on my tongue  
made my stomach warm  
made me do the bad thing  
left my head feeling bashed in

it’s the next best thing  
works almost the same  
even better–i can take a pill for the pain  
in the morning  
when i’m trying to get it out of my system  
it lets me

because i am selfish,  
i think to myself,  
you’re too beautiful to be gone  
because you are selfish,  
i know  
that you’re beautiful wherever the fuck are

i write this  
trying to spite you  
it’s about you because  
everything  
is always about you

even without you

god, i fucking love you


	2. decay

here is a man, half-mad during the night.

he is a man of the world,  
who believes his senses.  
adores his senses  
and accepts their observations.

his eyes are sharp as he raises them,  
cursing at the stars in their burning clusters,  
begging for the drop of a curtain or a blindfold or blindness.  
how dare the sky stay lit,  
how dare the air stay crisp,  
while his beloved is cold,  
alone,  
buried deep,  
rotting.

he thinks:  
the darkest the world can appear   
is not dark enough.  
it needs more,   
should be deprived of more,  
having just been deprived of one  
so utterly much.  
it should suffer as he does.  
it should be despairing, devastated.  
it should be crumbling into chaos.  
but it acts as if it has not lost,  
acts as if there is more to lose, still

and he knows that is not true


End file.
